Homeless
by Alaiya
Summary: OS Des quatre, un seul n'a plus de "chez lui". Du moins le croit-il... Pour la communauté 31 jours.


**Communauté/Jour/Thème** : 31_jours - 21 mars - Avoir un toit sur la tête

**Personnages** : Gojyo, Hakkai

**Rating **: PG (pour le langage châtié de Gojyo…)

**Disclaimer **: Kazuya Minekura (que si elle n'existait pas, il faudrait l'inventer)

**Nombre de mots** : 600 et des poussières

**Notes **: première incursion dans ce fandom alors… pardon aux spécialistes si je tombe à côté. Et sinon, pour le fond, ma foi… libre à chacun(e) d'y voir ce qu'il/elle souhaite. Pas de spoil caractérisé (du moins, je ne crois pas)

* * *

Lorsque Gojyo ouvrit la fenêtre sur la nuit chaude et sèche, la première chose qu'il vit en tournant la tête fut le profil de Hakkai découpé sur le halo du réverbère, planté devant l'auberge, un étage plus bas.

« Tu ne dors pas ?

- Tu n'as jamais remarqué que les ronflements de Goku sont généralement proportionnels à la quantité de nourriture ingurgitée ?

- Je vois. Pas de pot, cette fois c'est toi qui t'y colles. » Et Gojyo de se retourner pour farfouiller dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, tandis que Hakkai posait ses coudes sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la chambre voisine, les yeux fixés sur le ciel étoilé. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas plu… Que les borborygmes de Goku l'aient réveillé ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, finalement.

« Les matelas sont merdiques. » Laissa tomber le métis, un peu de fumée s'échappant d'entre ses dents serrées autour du filtre. « On a en a connu des auberges pourries, mais celle-là est hors catégorie.

- Sanzo dort bien, lui, non ?

- Ce bonze de mes deux arriverait à pioncer, même dans un buisson d'orties. Quel radin, j'te jure… » Hakkai réprima un sourire. Deux chambres pour quatre, et le tirage au sort avait fait le reste. Ils n'avaient pas trop eu le choix de toute façon ; tous les autres établissements de la ville étaient complets.

« Quand tout ça sera fini, reprit-il d'un ton conciliant, tu pourras retrouver ton lit. Rentrer chez toi.

- Mouais. »

En dépit de son peu d'enthousiasme apparent, Gojyo avait de la chance. Quelque jugement que l'on puisse porter sur la vie que le métis avait toujours menée, il avait l'opportunité de la reprendre là où il l'avait laissée, là-bas, un peu à l'écart d'un bourg, suffisamment gros pour lui fournir l'essentiel : de l'alcool, du jeu et des filles. Sanzo, lui, retrouverait sa communauté, quant à Goku… son chemin et son toit seraient ceux du bonze. Mais… et lui ? Hakkai eut un soupir discret. _Chez moi… _Un village, une petite maison baignée de fleurs et de soleil, les rires de ses élèves et le sourire de Kanan. Pas grand-chose finalement…Si peu d'ailleurs que tout perdre n'avait pas été difficile. Non, Hakkai n'avait plus nulle part où _rentrer_.

Que Gojyo l'ait accueilli sous son toit, qu'il lui ait offert le gîte, le couvert et son silence, qu'en retour le yokai se soit occupé de son intérieur sans jamais – ou presque – s'immiscer dans sa vie dissolue, pouvait donner l'impression d'un arrangement mutuel et tacite, qui convenait aux deux parties. Une cohabitation tranquille et sans conséquence en somme. Il était arrivé, lorsqu'un plat mijotait à feu doux, lorsque Gojyo rentrait à l'heure pour le dîner, lorsqu'il lui servait son café du matin, que Hakkai considérât la situation d'un œil apaisé et serein. Un rythme et des gestes familiers. Une voix vibrante et chaleureuse. Une présence aussi, qui d'inattendue, s'était faite indispensable. Mais la fugacité de ces quelques instants de plénitude en disait long sur l'illusion que le yokai n'avait pas le droit d'entretenir.

« _Mi casa es su casa._

- Pardon ? » Sous les yeux interrogateurs d'un Hakkai brutalement tiré hors de ses pensées, la cigarette qui pendait aux lèvres de Gojyo se souleva en même temps que les épaules de ce dernier :

- Bah, un truc que m'a dit une gonzesse un jour. Je crois qu'elle venait d'un pays paumé de l'occident… j'ai créché chez elle pendant quelques semaines, le temps que je trouve de quoi payer mon loyer.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- … Je sais pas trop. "Chez moi, c'est chez toi", quelque chose du genre. » Le métis avait pivoté vers son voisin et se contentait à présent de le dévisager de ses iris pourpres, presque violacés dans le chiche éclairage.

- Tu l'as revue, cette fille ?

- Non. Mais je crois qu'elle était sincère. »


End file.
